


Push and Pull

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Fun on the Dance Floor, Girls' Night Out, Little bit of bumping and grinding, SPN Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Jody and Donna take a rare girl's night out to a dance club. Jody isn't the biggest fan of dancing, until Donna shows her why she should be.





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 8: Lyric Inspired (Closer, by Tegan and Sara)
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

If you asked her, Jody would claim that she didn’t know how Donna talked her into it. After working 14 days straight, she was expecting a quiet break. She wanted calm and she wanted peace. The last place she wanted to be was in a gay club in Grand Rapids.

Honestly, she knew that she lost the argument the moment Donna pouted and batted her dark chocolate eyes at her. She lost the ability to form a coherent argument. The will to fight and every excuse that left her lips were merely novelties to show an attempt at being able to say no to her lover.

They could feel the music as they walked up to the entrance. Jody gripped Donna’s hand and looked at her nervously. “If we can already hear it out here. How are we going to be able to communicate in there?”

Donna leaned in to Jody, “We have our own language, Sunshine. We don’t need words.” Her smiled lit up the night. “Let’s get in before we catch a cold.”

The nervousness that Jody felt outside evaporated as they walked through the door. While the music was loud, it didn’t feel overpowering and the club was lit in such way that it was intimate, but not claustrophobic. Even after dropping off their coats at the check in, the feel of the club remained open and welcoming.

As they walked towards the bar, a song Jody was unfamiliar with came on. Donna squealed with delight and gently pulled at Jody’s hand.

Jody frowned and shook her head. She pointed to herself and then to the bar before pointing to Donna and to the dance floor.

Donna put on her best pouty face and weaved her fingers together, locking her hands together in a begging motion.

Jody shook her head again and blew a kiss to Donna before motioning that she was going to the bar.

Donna huffed, but walked over to the dance floor, swaying her hips more dramatically than usual, knowing that Jody was watching her. She looked over her shoulder and winked.

Jody rolled her eyes playfully and took a seat at the bar. She had a great view of the dance floor and an even better view of Donna. It was a rare occasion where Donna had let her hair down, quite literally. It fell down her back in thick blonde curls and she had chosen a cute tank top and blue jean outfit to wear. It was quite the opposite of what their friends normally saw her in, and an image that Jody truly enjoyed when she got to see it.

A few people attempted to approach Donna on the dance floor. If they were keeping a friendly distance, she didn’t mind, but it appeared as though she had set a hard limit on how close they could get. If they tried to cross it, Jody was ready with a wave when Donna pointed to her. Jody laughed to herself when she realized that they did in fact have their own language.

A couple more songs passed before Donna exited the dance floor and made her way to sit next to Jody. Jody smiled at her and pushed the glass of water towards her.

Donna smiled. “Thanks Sunshine.” She leaned in and kissed Jody on the cheek before sitting back up on her stool. “Did ya enjoy the show?”

“Very much so. Looks like you had a few admirers other than myself.”

“Yah, but yer the only one I want to go home with tonight.” Jody found herself blushing, Donna’s flirtations working their magic on her.

Before Jody could register what was happening next, Donna squealed and jumped off her stool. She grabbed Jody’s wrist and pulled her behind her on to the dance floor. As they came to a stop Donna spoke into her lover’s ear, “I will get at least one dance with ya, Sunshine, and I’ll be damned if it ain’t this song.”

Jody was only vaguely familiar with the song, but she knew she missed the first few lines. And with the way that Donna was pressing up against her, she knew that she was probably going to be missing a lot more of it.

_It’s not just all physical_  
_I’m the type who won’t get oh so critical_  
_So let’s make things physical_  
_I won’t treat you like you’re oh so typical_  
_I won’t treat you like you’re oh so typical_

Donna grabbed Jody’s hips and pulled her in close, sliding her leg in between Jody’s. She leaned in and sang along with the lyrics, the words reminiscent of a Penance.

_All you think of lately, is getting underneath me_  
_All I dream of lately, is how to get you underneath me_

Jody blushed and (although she would deny it later) whimpered as she felt Donna’s hands slide along the small of her back and up her spine. Her own fingers found themselves weaving into Donna’s hair as their bodies moved against each other, grinding and writhing to the beat.

_It’s not just all physical_  
_I’m the type who won’t get oh so critical_  
_So let’s make things physical_  
_I won’t treat you like you’re oh so typical_

Donna dug her fingers gently into Jody’s back, pulling her closer and causing her own thigh to press firmer between Jody’s legs. The two of them forgot the rest of the club’s patrons around them as they lost themselves in the beat of the song.

_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won’t treat you like you’re typical_  
_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won’t treat you like you’re typical_

As the song slowed to its end, Donna playfully licked Jody’s ear before singing along with the final lines.

_All I want to get is, a little bit closer_  
_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

Jody smiled, her eyes half-lidded with lust, “Just wait until we get home tonight.”


End file.
